Dangerous Liasons
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: “Not anymore,” Draco was almost bursting at the seams with glee, “Her father's just taken the new Defence Against the Dark Arts position. It'll be my crowning achievement. Imagine, the defence teacher's daughter sleeping with the number one Death Eater's
1. The Bet

"A challenge Maleficent. I'm sick of these Slytherin débutantes. They're just too easy," Draco Malfoy grumbled as he stared out the window of the luxurious mansion that Draco called home. It had been in his family for centuries and Draco knew that one day, it would belong to him. While it was a proud home and anyone would be lucky to have it, Draco hated it. There were too many memories of his mother. Narcissa Malfoy, had been dead for almost a year now. The cancer had spread quicker than the doctors had said it would. There was nothing that could have been done. While Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father had moved on, Draco had not forgotten her. The picture of his former wife, that had once hung above the fireplace in the main living room had been thrown out. Draco had managed to convince Dobby to steal it out of the trash and place it in his room. It was safe there because his father never bothered to enter Draco's room. Though, Draco supposed, if Lucius was home more often, perhaps the painting would not be as safe. Maleficent Delafonte sat in a chair near by sneering as she carefully filed her nails. Lucius had remarried a woman named Fiona Delafonte. While Draco hated her more than anything else in the world, he hated his father even more. How could his father remarry so soon after his sweet mother's death? It was unthinkable to Draco. No one could ever take his mother's place. Fiona was so different. While Narcissa was quiet, reserved and had a way of charming even the coldest heart, Fiona was frigid, cruel, and conniving. Maleficent was well on her way to becoming just like her mother. They even looked alike. Those were two women that Draco knew to stay on the good side of, no matter how he hated them. He didn't want to end up like so many of their enemies with ruined reputations.

"What about Ginny Weasley?" she snickered to her self, then examined her work. Draco turned to face his new step sister. She was what any normal male would call the definition of a goddess: shining black hair that framed her tan face, and dark eyes to match her complexion. Her curves betrayed her sixteen years. She was ever bit of beautiful as she was dangerous. Everyone knew this. She took pride in her

"Please, it's way too easy."

"That little tramp. I'll get her. She stole Blaise from me. That bitch is going to pay."

Draco rolled his eyes and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet that had been lying on the table next to the chair that Maleficent was sitting in and threw the paper into her lap, "Count me out. Now this is a challenge."

She looked at the the cover, "Death toll raises to 100. Doesn't seem like a big problem to me, we know your man whore of a father was behind at least half of those. What are you going to do, sleep with the dark lord?"

"Not that you idiot," he said as he snatched the paper and turned to another page, "This."

"Winner of the Hogwarts Morality Award," Maleficent smiled viciously, "This otta be good. Why I Plan To Wait By Bridget Riley Lupin." she continued to read, "I love my father, blah, blah, blah."

"It says her boyfriend, Justin, a Hufflepuff, is taking a year to study abroad at Beauxbatons" Draco added as he snorted with laughter, "He 'understands'.

"Well, you know what that means, right?" She looked up at her stepbrother.

"What?"

"Justin's a fag. No guy could go that long without sex. Believe me, I know." She smiled.

"That's my new..." Draco searched for the right word, "project."

"Too bad she lives in Ireland."

"Not anymore," Draco was almost bursting at the seams with glee, "Her father's just taken the new Defence Against the Dark Arts position. It'll be my crowning achievement. Imagine, the defence teacher's daughter sleeping with the number one Death Eater's son. It's almost too perfect. The image of chastity and pureness ruined."

Maleficent got up and walked towards the window where Draco once stood, "Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped suspiciously.

"It's too much of a challenge, even for you."

"Care to place a bet on that?"

Maleficent opened her mouth as if to speak then closed it thoughtfully and reopened it again, "Perhaps, I'll think about it.

"Do you know what the best part is?" Draco asked again as he walked over to Maleficent.

She turned to face him, "What?"

"She and her father are staying with an aunt of my father's because they sold their house. It'll be perfect. I'll have her labelled as the premier slut before the term even starts." Draco grinned evilly and picked up his leather bound journal off of the table, "Well, I'm off. Pansy Parkinson will make an excellent entry." He started to walk out of the room.

"Could you be any more of a queer?" Maleficent curled her lip up in disgust. There was nothing more she wanted than to read the secrets that lie in that book. Every accomplishment as he so cruelly put it, was in that book.

"Could you be any more obvious that you want to read it," Draco started off again to his room.

"Oh Draco," Maleficent said sweetly as she stepped in front of him.

"What?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"And that is?"

"Well," Maleficent played with her fingers to get the full effect of what she was going for, "You say that you can lay this girl before school starts. How about a little wager on this?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way, "Right. Whatever. When I asked you, you said no."

She stepped in front of him yet again, " No I didn't. I said I'd think about it. I have thought about it. Count me in."

"What's in it for me?" While he tried to pretend he wasn't interested, Maleficent knew better. Draco had taken her bait and there was no way she was backing down now.

"I'll give you something you've wanted since our parents joined in an unholy union."

"Go on."

Maleficent smiled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Be more specific."

"I'll give you one night of anything you want." Maleficent looked at him seductively as she moved closer to him. She moved so close their lips were almost touching

"And if by some chance, which isn't likely, you win, what do you get out of this?" He pushed her away from him, the temptation to kiss her was almost unbearable. While he felt no sort of romantic attraction to her, Draco could not deny that there was definitely sexual attraction between the two, and Maleficent knew it. She often made it a hobby to torture him in any way possible.

"I get that vintage broom you've paid a fortune to have restored."

Draco smiled, how could he loose? What made this, Bridget Lupin any different from the rest of the girls that he seduced? "You've got yourself a deal." He stepped over to Maleficent who had an almost identical grin on her face and shook hands with her.

"So, on another note, how are you planning on getting back Blaise for dumping you?" He slid himself into a chair that was nearby in the hallway and looked at his step sister.

She sighed as picked up a rose out of the vase that was in the hallway and examined it carefully, "Well, I plan to turn his sweet little darling Ginevra Weasley into the premier slut of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Seems like a lot of unnecessary work if you ask me. I'd just attack Blaise himself."

Maleficent started to tear the petals off of the rose angrily, "Because. The evidence would automatically point back to me and I can't have that ruining my reputation. Everyone loves me so." She looked at Draco and batted her eyes as innocently as she could.

"So, you're going to take Ginny under your wing," Draco said as he suddenly realised her plan.

"Absolutely," Maleficent smiled maliciously, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Maleficent was forever making enemies. Draco wondered how many of her friends were really friends and how many were the enemies that she was toying with for her revenge. The girl always seemed to be bent on the destruction of this person or that person. Maleficent was known for her temper. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that it was better to stay on her good side, lest they would be ruined forever.

"Fascinating, really it is," Draco got up and began to head over to the fireplace, "I really have to get to my aunts. She'll be arriving any minute now."

"You're not going to use your broom, you might want to make good use of it while you still have it. It'll be mine by the time school starts."

"You wish. A biento!" He blew her a kiss as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, "Walstrom Manor!" and vanished in a green flame.


	2. The Plan

"I keep forgetting how beautiful your house is Aunt Cassia." Bridget said as she walked next to Mrs. Cassiopeia Walstrom. Cassiopeia was a tall, thin woman with dark greying hair and fair skin.

"Why thank you Bridget," Cassia smiled, "I have to confess, I absolutely love the gardens. I take great pride in them."

"It definitely shows," Bridget smiled and looked around as she breathed deep the smell of yellow roses, "I absolutely love yellow roses, they're my favourite kind of flower."

"I'll be sure to send you some when you're away at Hogwarts, They don't have much in the way of good gardening. Imagine, letting that oaf take care of the grounds. I don't understand it, really I don't."

Bridget smiled yet again, but said nothing. She had known the woman since she was young. Not only was Cassia her Godmother, she had also been somewhat of a mentor for Bridget's father when he was younger.

"I got an owl from my great nephew. He said that he would be joining us for dinner. Shall we go in and wash up for dinner?"

Bridget nodded, "I'm absolutely famished." Cassia smiled as she put her arm around her god-daughter and escorted her up to the house, where they were greeted by none other than Cassia's nephew.

"Aunt Cassia!" Draco exclaimed as he ran up to his aunt and threw his arms around her neck, "It's been way too long!"

"Draco!" Cassia retorted as she returned the hug, "It has been too long." They lingered in the embrace for a few moments then broke apart.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet my god daughter Bridget Lupin."

"Hi," Draco said as he held out his hand.

Bridget took it in hers and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm going to get washed up for dinner. I'll let you two get acquainted." With that, the woman headed up the massive stairs.

"So, how long have you been here?" Draco asked as he studied the girl. She had clear blue eyes, not unlike his deceased mother, and golden blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight. Her hair was pulled back in a half up half down fashion._ Very innocent,_ Draco thought to himself amusedly. She was wearing a pink cardigan with a white tee shirt underneath and a white skirt that reached just above her knees. Even Draco couldn't deny that she was pretty. Bridget was no Maleficent, but there was something about her, maybe her innocence, that made her beautiful. It could have also been the way she carried herself. There was a twinge of pride mixed with a majority of self conciousness.

"Not very long," Bridget replied, returning Draco's stare. He was handsome in every sense of the word. Bridget could tell that he was from good breeding. His bleach blonde hair hung loosely to either side of his pointed face. The steel grey eyes that looked back at her seemed almost to stare into her soul. There was no doubt that Bridget was intrigued.

"That's cool. I read that article you wrote about waiting until marriage," Draco stated with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Oh really," Bridget retorted with sarcastic surprise dripping in her voice, "I wasn't aware that you could read. I thought you just paid others to do it." Bridget felt satisfied when she saw the look of shock and annoyance that spread across Draco's face.

"Yes well, I found it to be..." Draco searched for the word, "horrid."

Bridget looked taken aback, "Most people praise me for it. Your aunt sure did."

"Well, most people tend to follow the norm." Draco responded, "Who are you to criticise something that you've never experienced?"

"I wasn't criticising anything," Bridget defended, "There's just no way people our age are able to process feelings and emotions like that. We have barely even begun to figure ourselves out. What makes us think that we're mature enough and capible enough to figure out something as deep as love."

"Have you ever had an unfaithful boyfriend?" Draco asked suddenly, knowing that this would annoy her.

"What?" Bridget looked about ready to smack the boy that was standing right in front of her.

"Sorry, I just don't think that you're capible of being so bitter without a reason."

"I don't expect someone like_ you_ to understand something like my article."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco was beginning to get irritated with the girl. Who was she to judge? They had barely even known each other five minutes.

"Oh I don't know," Bridget said casually while she examined a flower that was nearby, "I've just heard things about you."

"What kind of things?"

Bridget rounded on Draco, "The kind of things that say you'd promise a girl the world to get her into bed." Bridget began to walk off, but Draco caught her by the wrist and spun her around.

"That's not true," Draco's anger was beginning to erupt. Just who did this girl think she was? He was Draco Malfoy and no one talked to Draco Malfoy like this.

"Oh really?" Bridget looked at him innocently, "Well, we'll just have to see."

"Who did you hear this from?" Draco still had a grasp on her wrist and could feel her wriggling to break free.

"A friend," Bridget answered as she finally broke free and turned to leave.

"What do you mean, a friend?" Draco spun her around again.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "Someone wrote me and told me about your past."

"Oh really?" Draco inquired with annoyance, "A bit out of date if you ask me."

"Isn't it true?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. You'd better hurry off," Draco said as he turned to leave, "Daddy would be missing his little princess."

Bridget was left standing with a confused look on her face.

**...**

"I can't believe it!" Draco slammed his fist on the desk, "Some idiot told her about my conquests."

"Where did you say she's from again?" Theodore said as he examined a potion that he was brewing up. The two were more acquaintances than friends, never the less, Draco knew he was a powerful ally. Theodore's father owned half of Hogsmeade and Theodore had a real talent for blackmail.

"Ireland. I don't even know anyone in Ireland." Draco said as he began to think of all the people that could have possibly wrote Bridget. While it was probably not far from the truth what was contained in the letter, Draco could not help but feel a little embarrassed that someone had gone as far to write her and tell her to stay away. The worse part was that Draco did not know who wrote Bridget. This was probably the thing that bothered him most. He had made a lot of enemies in the past, but none of them would be so brazen to warn others about him. Whoever this mysterious author was was going to pay dearly.

"Yes you do." Theodore looked up at Draco.

"Really? Who?"

"Oh I dunno. Marcus Flint?"

"Hm. I should have known. I did make out with his girlfriend at the Yule Ball."

Theodore snorted a laugh, "I really don't think he cares that much."

Draco studied the boy across from him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Theodore looked up from what he was doing, "Rumour has it that he's been seen with Lavender Brown."

Draco looked as though Christmas had come early, "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"I kid you not." Theodore put the contents of his cauldron into a vile. "For some reason, he seems to trust me. I happen to know when they're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron today at eight."

"Really?"

Theodore nodded, "That's what he said. You know, that bit of information is supposed to be confidential." Draco knew all to well this process.

Draco shoved his hand into his pocket, "How much do you want?"

"Oh I don't know, fifty galleons should do the trick." Theodore smiled, while he knew the price was steep, he also knew it was chump change to Draco.

Draco shoved the galleons into his hands, "There."

"Thanks. Now remember," Theodore started as he put the money into his pocket.

"I know, I know, I didn't hear it from you." Draco walked out the door and stopped only to contemplate where he was going. He didn't want to go back to his aunt's house. Bridget was there, he also didn't want to go back to his own house because Maleficent was there. Draco then decided that he was going to go some place he hadn't been since his mother died. It was this ancient park that Narcissa Malfoy often took her son. Draco turned a few street corners and stood at the entrance as he took a deep breath as he stepped past the entrance way with his mother's memory still on his mind. Everything about this park reminded him of her. Draco wandered down the stone path, he ached for his mother's laughter. It was like music to him. There was no one in the world that understood him like she did.

Draco shook his head and quickly walked out. It was too painful. After he was a safe distance from the park, he looked at his watch, he still had another few hours before he could catch Marcus and accuse him of telling Bridget about him. His thoughts began to wander to Bridget. He began to wonder where her mother was and how long she had been raised by just her Dad.

Suddenly, a wicked idea floated into his mind and he grinned as he headed towards Diagon Alley to return to his aunt's house. If he could get her to trust him, it would be much easier to manipulate her. It was clear that she didn't trust him. He decided that there would be no gain if there was not some loss. He entered the Leaky Cauldron and made his way towards the fire place. He wore a confident smirk as he grabbed some floo powder and shouted Walstrom Manor.


End file.
